For certain types of data, such as sales and marketing data, a flexibly-ordered dynamic search interface and a predefined multi-dimensional search interface may be simultaneously used to analyze the data. An example of a flexibly-ordered dynamic search interface is a faceted interface where data is categorized into facets for analysis. An example of a predefined multi-dimensional search interface is an online analytical processing (OLAP) interface where measures are derived from data and loaded into, for instance, a predefined cube structure for analysis.
Analysis of data using both flexibly-ordered dynamic and predefined multi-dimensional search interfaces, however, has been hampered by a lack of complete integration between the interfaces. For instance, changes made in the predefined multi-dimensional search interface are not reflected in the flexibly-ordered dynamic search interface. This lack of integration could lead to asynchronous behavior from a user's point of view and make it difficult for the user to analyze the data.